Save the Future
by thecrazierone
Summary: Kyle is kidnapped by kids from the future, claiming they need his help to defeat the evil ruler who has taken over the world , named Eric Cartman. Can Kyle save the future, or is everyone doomed to spent their life's ruled over by fat ass? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 The Start of a New Adventure

**Aright guys normally I don't do OC stories, but I came up with a really good idea for one. So I will need all the OC's I can get! The forum will be after the chapter.**

Kyle walked down the snow covered path to head home. After having to deal with all of Cartman's insults at school was bad enough now he had to go and ruin his summer with his bull-shit. Kyle sighed and complained under his breath. Then Kyle heard what sounded like a rustle behind him, he turned around but nothing was there. He continued to walk home this time he walked slightly faster. When he heard the rustling again, but this time with voices.

"Do you ...agree?" This was all Kyle could pick up, but when he turned around again there was no one there. Kyle scanned his surroundings if there was anyone near by. Alas, there was not one. Kyle quickened his pace home. But now, the noises sounded like they were right behind him, he turned around and again no one was there. Kyle turned again to head home, but this time there was someone. Two someone's in fact. The both wore what looked like ninja costumes with out he masks. The first one was a tall boy with black hair, the other was a short girl who had blonde hair. Behind them was a blue swirling circle.

"Kyle Broflovski," the boy stated in a commanding voice, "There is no time to explain, you must come with us to the future. When we arrive we will explain every thing to you." The small girl twitched.

"Who the fuck are you people?" Kyle shouted very confused.

"No time to explain let's go." The tall boy commanded, and before Kyle could protest the boy grabbed Kyle's arm and the three of them stepped through the portal. The girl twitched again as she walked through the portal.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The other chapters will be much longer, I just didn't want to put just the OC forum. And, this is as far as I could go in the story without the OC's. Speaking of OC's here's the forum.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (13-16)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: (Do not put None, that is a lie)**

**Special talent:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Any other Flaws:**

**Anything else:**

**What is their relationship with Kyle: (Do they like him, hate him, not trust him)**

**If you want you can use a different forum but you MUST have the last question. YOU MUST!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Future!

** Thank you jonouchi-in-drag for helping me co-write the story, he/she has been very helpful with editing and writing some of the chapter. The OC's will mostly be introduced in the next chapter. We are no longer accepting OC's. Sorry.  
**

**Chapter Two: The Future?**

In what seemed like only moments Kyle appeared in what looked like a military base. There were no windows or doors, only open door ways to other rooms, and the room was a dark shade of gray with the only light coming from lamps hanging from the ceiling. He was standing near the back of the room with a crowd of people around his age, some younger some older, staring at him. It all looked like a scene from a futuristic, sci-fi movie. The boy hurriedly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and sure enough he wasn't.

Everyone was silent making the room dead quiet. In front of him stood a girl with a wave of dirty blonde hair that went to her mid-back, she looked as if she was struggling to keep still. She bit her lip, looked left, then right, then back at Kyle. Kyle scanned the room and looked at all the faces. There was a girl in the back with curly black hair, she looked nervous or scared or both. The blonde girl and tall boy, who had taken Kyle to where he was, stood beside him with the blonde on his left and the tall boy on his right.

"Where the hell am I?" Kyle screamed breaking the silence. Everyone who was not already looking at Kyle turned to stare at him. The whole thing kind of freaked him out. Kyle could make out little whispers that said things like "Is it really him?" or "Is he the one?" Kyle, to say the least was confused and frightened.

"Kyle, you are no longer in your time." A voice from the back announced. Everyone in the crowed parted down the middle leaving a path way for the owner of the voice to walk down. As she walked closer to Kyle, he could see more of what she looked like. She had dirty blonde hair that was very short and barely reached her shoulders. She looked to be about Kyle's age, sixteen. Her eyes were piercing blue, and she wore what seemed to be a military outfit.

"Kyle Broflovski," she said, her voice loud and clear, " Is this your name?" Kyle felt his stomach drop and thought about lying. He had no idea what would happen if he said that wasn't his name, yet he was afraid of the idea of what would ensue if he lied. Biting his bottom lip, he sighed and said, "No."

Disappointed chatter filled the room, and Kyle briefly tensed. "Surely," the girl carried on after the room went silent once more, "You must be Kyle Broflovski. You have a green ushanka, and green eyes, and you have red hair." The girl said, pointing at some of the red hair that was escaping his hat. Kyle hurriedly tucked it in and bit the inside of his cheek. Once he goes home, he should cut his hair off or at least shorter.

"Fine," Kyle huffed, "I-I am. What of it?" Almost soon as Kyle uttered these words, the crowed went into a frenzy of hushed whispers.

"It really is him!" Shouted the blonde Kyle had seen at earlier, she looked excited as she jumped up and down. Judging by the looks of the others in the crowd this must've been a common occurrence.

"Amelia, hush." The girl in front commanded. Amelia quickly did as she was told, but it looked as if she was having a hard time trying to hold all her excitement inside. The girl in front, who Kyle suspected was the leader of whatever kidnapping group this was, turned back around towards Kyle. Kyle was still very confused, why was he here, and what where they going to do with him?

"Kyle, I am Jenny the leader of the rebellion." The blonde girl, now Jenny, stated putting her hand out. Kyle eyed the hand, worried that he might be doing something risky by shaking it, but he shook it anyway.

"What rebellion?" Kyle asked standing there regretting going home from Stan's so early. If he had only played one more round he may not be here. To top that off, Kyle had to finish his homework on time or his mom would be seriously miffed. He only hoped that this wasn't long, but since he was brought to the future, it probably was long.

"Well Kyle," Jenny said taking a deep breath, "It is a very long story why, I'll start at the beginning of the story. In the beginning, many years in the past, there was a great evil named Eric Cartman."

"Cartman?" Kyle asked, could it be the fat ass he knew?

"Yes Kyle, that Cartman." Jenny sadly admitted, locking her fingers together. Jenny bit her lip, and kept on. "Cartman was once a small force because there was a young Jewish boy who kept him in check. But, one day the boy went missing, there are rumors that Cartman had killed the boy, others that the boy committed suicide because he could no longer take Cartman."

At this point Kyle was alarmed. It must have been serious if he'd go as far as to kill himself. Or worse, someone would kill him. Thoughts of all the times Cartman has attempted to murder him flashed in his brain. If in the future he would be safe from Cartman somehow murdering him in the past, or driving him insane, he was sort of glad to be in the future. But then again, he had heard the words, 'great evil, small force,' and 'Cartman' in the same sentences, so he was probably not safe in the past or the future.

"Whatever the reason, Cartman, with no one stopping him, soon took over the small mountain town of South Park. Cartman then became the most powerful force in the world, and nothing could stop him." Jenny sighed. "And that's when you come in, Kyle. We believe that you are the boy who had kept Cartman in check, which is why we brought you here to the future." Jenny stated.

"But wait a second. If you can go back in time why didn't you just go back and stop Cartman before he became powerful?" Kyle asked, a little skeptical. "And why do you need me so bad? Can't you get someone else to do it?"

"We don't have that kind of time Kyle, since we all have to make sure we aren't found by Cartman. His Hitler-bots are everywhere. That's why we're in this base. And if we tried to go back he would find us and we would all be locked up or worse. Even if we did have that kind of time, Cartman had made it so that none of the time portals can go to that period in time or sooner. Your time was the most current time we could get to." Jenny continued to explain, "We believe you are the only one who can stop Cartman, Kyle. We need your help."

"Yes Kyle that Cartman." Jenny sadly admitted, locking her fingers together. Jenny bit her lip, and kept on. "Cartman was once a small force because there was a young Jewish boy who kept him in check. But, one day the boy went missing, there are rumors that Cartman had killed the boy, others that the boy committed suicide because he could no longer take Cartman."

At this point Kyle was alarmed. It must have been serious if he'd go as far as to kill himself. Or worse, someone would kill him. Thoughts of all the times Cartman has attempted to murder him flashed in his brain. If in the future he would be safe from Cartman somehow murdering him in the past, or driving him insane, he was sort of glad to be in the future. But then again, he had heard the words, 'great evil, small force,' and 'Cartman' in the same sentences, so he was probably not safe in the past or the future neither.

"Whatever the reason, Cartman, with no one stopping him, soon took over the small mountain town of South Park. Cartman then became the most powerful force in the world, and nothing could stop him." Jenny sighed. "And that's when you come in, Kyle. We believe that you are the boy who had kept Cartman in check, which is why we brought you here to the future." Jenny stated.

"But wait a second. If you can go back in time why didn't you just go back and stop Cartman before he became powerful?" Kyle asked, a little skeptical. "And why do you need me so bad? Can't you get someone else to do it?"

"We don't have that kind of time Kyle, since we all have to make sure we aren't found by Cartman. His Hitler-bots are everywhere. That's why we're in this base. And if we tried to go back he would find us and we would all be locked up or worse. Even if we did have that kind of time, Cartman had made it so that none of the time portals can go to that period in time or sooner. Your time was the most current time we could get to." Jenny continued to explain, "We believe you are the only one who can stop Cartman, Kyle. We need your help."

Kyle made an huff and pinched the bridge of his nose in a Stan-like manner. To which he remembered again that he'd probably wouldn't see Stan in awhile. At the peak of that thought, he pinched his nose hard enough to leave a small mark.

"Look, look, I don't really think you're seeing straight... uh Jenny. I'm a boy with no military experience, I can't really do a lot. Why do you expect me to 'stop' Cartman? You know what, I'm not even going to ask, it doesn't look like I have a choice."

The crowd went into shouts of excitement and joy, an annoying sound rivalling the amount of annoying-ness (if that is even a word) of Cartman's annoying accent.

Jenny expressed what seemed to be a faint smile on her lips and clapped her hands together, and you know what, the crowd stopped. "I'll give you some time to walk around and meet some of the members. When you ready, meet me here and I will give you an more detailed description on what's going on and what we are going to do." Jenny told Kyle then turned towards the crowd.

"Everyone back to your areas." Jenny announced to the crowd. The crowd faded as the teens went to different rooms in the base. Kyle stood still for a moment, the only person near him was the jittery blonde girl who helped him get here.

"H-Hi Kyle I can show you around if you want." She said as she took a sip out of a tall mug that was decorated with pictures of space around it. Kyle couldn't quite put a finger on it, but she reminded him of someone, but who? She had blonde hair... but Kyle had a hard time deciphering emotions through that little mask of hers.

"Sure?" He agreed, trailing behind the blonde.

**So there we go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little short. The rest of the chapters will be around. 4,000 to 5,000 words long. This was just kind of giving you a good idea of what's going on with Kyle at the moment. Don't forget to review what you think of the chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Base

**Save the Future**

**Chapter 3: The Base  
**

The base was really large, Kyle noted to himself, as he followed the yellow-haired, albeit twitchy, girl in front of him. "Have I seen you before?" Kyle asked the girl. She seemed to do a pause and turned around.

She raised her eyebrow and said, "Uh, no?"

"Are you really sure?" Kyle asked again. "Because you seem like someone I knew before. In my time." He elaborated.

She really did. She was very twitchy, had blonde hair, and she did drink coffee. "I'm not really following." She replied, sighing. "All you really have to know is that I am Canephora Guinea, although people call me Phora for short."

Suddenly it clicked. "Tweek? Are you crossdressing?" Kyle asked.

"W-what!? I'm not dad! Tweek's my dad's name!" Phora replied, trying to convey an angry emotion, but failing miserably.

"I'll be the first to say, that explains a lot." Kyle said, crossing his arms and motioning her to continue showing her around the base. Phora sighed, and walked over to a more lighter, laid-back, area. Kyle noted the white tile, refrigerator, and the many counters and cabinets. The whole room seemed to be stylized in white. Near the refrigerator a girl almost angrily munching down donuts from a box right next to it.

"Uh, Kaitlynn?" Phora mumbled, raising an eyebrow. The black haired girl slowly turned around and made a little "eep" sound.

"Hi Phora." Kaitlynn weakly laughed in greeting.

"Are you eating all of the donuts again?" Phora asked.

Kaitlynn nodded and Phora let out an exasperated sigh. "Kyle, this is Kaitlynn. Kaitlynn, this is Kyle."

Wiping the doughnut crumbs off of her mouth, Kaitlynn blankly stared at Kyle, to which Kyle slightly cringed.

"Hello Kyle." Kaitlynn said in a small voice, near a whisper. "I-I'm Kaitlynn. You're the Jewish boy that's going to stop Cartman?"

Kyle didn't know whether to be offended, or take it as a compliment. He eventually just nodded yes.

"Your aura does show a bit of stubbornness... you might be perfect for the job!" Kaitlynn softly laughed.

Kyle looked at Phora for an explanation, "She can read auras." Phora dully explained. Kyle stared at Phora for a little bit, looking for any signs that she's bluffing. Would be much easier if she wasn't so stoic.

Footsteps echoed inside of the room and in curiosity the three turned to look at the source of the sound. It was a girl with dirty blonde hair, rivalling the dirtiness of Jenny's hair, and she happily bounced to Kyle at an alarming rate.

Kyle braced himself for the most straining hug of his life, and that it was.

"Woah dude!"

"Ayeeee! You're gonna save us, you're gonna save us!"

"L-let go!" Kaitlynn's voice muttered.

Amelia reacted instantly and let go. "You're Kyle right? No foolies?" She giggled while tapping her foot on the ground.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, yes I am Kyle."

Amelia burst into a fit of giggles. "We're saved! We're saved!"

"Could you slow down, a little bit?" He asked, getting nervous and nauseous at how jumpy Amelia was. Amelia ignored Kyle and zoomed over to Kaitlynn.

"Ooh! Are these donuts?" She snatched a doughnut out of the box and started munching. "Delicious!" Amelia exclaimed.

Kaitlynn gasped. "D-don't eat all of those!" Her voice came out soft and very non-threatening.

Kyle looked at Phora for explanation once more. "She's just a very happy person." Phora said. "For whatever reason..." She muttered under her breath, taking a large swig of her coffee. Kyle, at this point, was wondering

"Aren't we going to get back to the tour?" Kyle asked, crossing his arms one more in a display of slight annoyance. Phora's eyes rolled and mumbled a quiet, 'sure.'

After a slightly heated argument with Kaitlynn, Amelia ran over to Phora. "You're giving Kyle a tour!? Can I join?" Amelia asked. Before Phora could respond, Amelia firmly gripped Kyle's hand and led him through the door.

"I hate Mondays." Phora sighed, walking right behind Amelia. Neither of them noticed that Kaitlynn wasn't even present in the room anymore.

"Now this here is The Window." Phora said. Kyle looked around the room and saw nothing of interest.

"Why do you have an empty room?" Kyle asked.  
"Because Kyle!" Amelia interrupted. "There's a secret window somewhere, but only Jenny knows! Besides," she giggled, "we like to use this room as the reflecting room! We take a laptop in here and write, or sometimes we even make plays if a mission goes extremely well!"

"Huh." Kyle responded, leaving the room along with Phora. They walked to their left and into a different room, this particular room was bigger then the last, it had crates of futuristic like weapons, some looked similar to things Kyle had in the past, others total different and unknown. These crates were placed along the side of the room, the rest of the room was filled with targets, test dummies, and in one corner isolated from the rest of the room what looked to be a shooting range.

"This Kyle," Phora began, "Is the training room. Here is where we practice fighting and using our weapons. Don't touch anything." Phora finished sternly, Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the room. Amelia skipped over to the nearest create and pulled out, what looked to Kyle, like a shield with a camouflage paint job.

"Look Kyle," Amelia unnecessarily shouted, running right next to Kyle. "This is the LWHS, you can see out of it! See," Amelia shoved the thing in to Kyle's face which caused Kyle to flinch. But, she was telling the truth. Kyle looked out the shield as if the whole thing was transparent.

"But, no one can see you see," Amelia told Kyle turning the LWHS around. Again, she told the truth Kyle only saw the camouflage paint job done on the LWHS.

"You see L..." Amelia began, but was interrupted mid way through her explanation by Phora putting a hand over her mouth.

"Kyle, this is the LWHS. The Light Weight Hand-held Shield. It is nearly impenetrable, and is made with a special metal that lets the user see out, but anyone else can only see the camouflage covering on the LWHS." Phora said at a rate so fast it may have broken a world record. At least in Kyle's time. Phora clearly didn't want to waste time with the long explanation Amelia was going to give. Amelia moved Phora's hand off her mouth and jumped up and down.

"It also changes colors!" Amelia announced excitedly. "Want to try?" She shoved the LWHS towards Kyle. Kyle took the object and twirled it around in the hands. The LWHS didn't cover all of Kyle, but it was large enough to cover all vital body parts, and protect him if he ever had to use it.

"This is pretty cool, but how the hell do you use this thing?" Kyle asked, moving his hands in different ways trying to hold the LWHS. His hand slipped and he nearly dropped the shield, but Kyle managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"You'll learn later." Phora bluntly stated taking the LWHS from Kyle and putting it back in the create. "Let's go." Phora began to walk out of the training and weapons room. Kyle slowly followed behind, Amelia bounced along next to Kyle.

"Don't mind her, she can be a bit of kill joy sometimes, but when you get to know her she can be a real blast." Amelia whispered to Kyle. Kyle nodded. Personally, he thought Amelia was a bit annoying... okay maybe more then just a bit, but he trusted her more then Phora at this point. Phora just scared the crap out of him, she seemed like she wanted to just strangle him at any minute. And judging by her attitude towards Amelia, she probably will not be winning any 'Nicest Person of the Year' three of them walked down a short bland hallway a ways, the hallway lead to no other rooms besides one small one at the end which they had just entered. This particular room was filled with gas tanks Kyle guessed and the room was very, very small, Kyle guessed it was smaller than his own bedroom at home. Speaking of home, was Kyle still in South Park? Or was this weird base in some other place? He made a mental note to make sure to ask Jenny when he was done with the tour.

"What is this room?" Kyle asked walking around the small room. Happening to be so absorbed in how small the room is, he tripped on a tank and sent the tank falling.

"Gah!" Phora shouted, twitching and reaching out to grab the tank. Once the tank was safely stable on the ground Phora stopped twitching, and took a deep breath in. She mumbled something under her breath, Amelia was uncharacteristically quiet, only movement she made in the silent seconds was her very rapid (as usual) breathing. Kyle marked this as the first sign of emotion he has seen Phora express.

"This, is the oxygen room. This is where we store oxygen. Unfortunately we are running low on oxygen and we must run out to get some, but I'll let Jenny explain that to you." Phora sighed and turned to leave the room. "Hurry up, we have a lot more to cover and I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Why she volunteered is still a mystery to Kyle. The base must have took forever to build, Kyle judged y how many rooms he's visited. Every room so far had everything they may have needed, ever. He didn't even know toilets could be used like that or bend that way.

Amelia twisted herself to face her Jewish friend. "Hey, Kyle come 'ere!" Amelia giggled, tugging Kyle's jacket behind her and running into a room. Amelia had talked so fast that Kyle didn't have time to even respond or even stand ground, so as usual he slipped and slid on the floor until Amelia let go, of which he fell straight onto his face. Phora followed shortly behind them, she had long run out of coffee in her thermos and had been slugging behind the pair. The room Kyle was dragged into was a bedroom like room, with plenty of beds some single others bunk-beds. It looked much like what you would see at a summer camp, except instead of a dusty old cabin, it was in a white clean futuristic room.

He slowly stood, rubbing his nose as Amelia did something out of his vision. Phora yawned and spoke, "This Kyle is the last stop, here is the sleeping quarters, this is where we sleep."

Kyle was a bit confused, there where no real windows in this underground base, how did they know when it was night? "How do you guys know when it's nighttime?" Kyle asked Phora.

"The lights in the base go dimmer over time simulating night and day. Right now it's about..." Phora turned towards the nearest light source then turned back to Kyle. "Nine o'clock at night, it's about bed time."

Amelia bounced over to a dresser of some sorts, and pulled out a pair of pajamas. They didn't look that different from the ones Kyle had back in his time. She tossed the pair to Kyle. Both girls stepped out of the room and let Kyle change. Kyle noticed, as soon as he slipped the futuristic pajamas on, that they where much softer and comfier then his time's pajamas. Once Kyle finished change the girls came back in, Phora wasted no time in finishing the tour. "Well Kyle, I'll see you in the morning. When you wake up you want to go meet Jenny at the control room. I've got to go work on the mission plans for our next mission to get some more air supply, food and water. Bye."

"But, wait how do I get to the..." Kyle began, but Phora had already left the room.

"Time to go to bed!" Amelia chirped, "Come on Kyle, I call top bunk."

Meanwhile above the base and miles away, a fat leader stood on a balcony raised high in the air, the balcony was a large square with one side having a staircase going back down. The leader of the land stood looking down on one side of the balcony his long black cape swayed in the wind, he looked down at the mess and decay that many of his 'subjects' called home. There was rubble everywhere, bodies lying in the middle of streets, no one dared come out at this time afraid of robbery, theft, murder, or worse. Cartman smiled at the wreck, the only true order on this side was the various posters saying things like, 'Eric Cartman is watching. Obey!' Or 'Thinking about rebelling? Just remember to smile for the snipers.' And 'Your only purpose is to amuse the master. Do as your told!' And lastly Cartman's personal favorite, 'Submit or face a Jews punishment' Cartman chuckled at the creativity with his posters. He had personally come up with each slogan for each poster. Cartman's gloating session was interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs, Cartman didn't turn to see who it was, if it was a rebellion he would have been alerted earlier from his mic.

"U-Um sir," came the soft and sweet voice of his little task master, Butters. Butters was always at Cartman's side from the beginning of his take over and most likely to his grave. Over the years of Cartman's take over to today, Butters hadn't changed much. He grew taller, of course, but not by much.

"Yes Butters?" Cartman smoothly said not turning, so he still stood facing the broken down city. Butters was also the only person Cartman called by a name other then 'bitch' or 'servant'. He never really knew why, but he didn't really mind. I guess it was his way of thanking Butters for sticking with him for so long, Cartman of course didn't think of it like that.

"One of the time pots went missing, records for the pods say it has went back once." Butter stuttered out. Now Butters fully expected Cartman to go into a large fit of rage and kill more people, but the he did exactly the opposite. Cartman let out an evil grin saying nothing.

"Good Butters now go, leave me be." Cartman calmly commanded. Butters did as told and walked back down the flight of stairs. Cartman continued to look down at the ramble of a city still grinning evilly. "So it begins," He whispered to himself. Cartman grabbed his cape and swiped his cape to the side in a dramatic motion, he turned around and walked calmly walked towards the steps.


	4. Chapter 4 Mission Number One

**Hey guys we're back! Lets get to the story.**

**Save the Future **

**Chapter Four: **

Ironically, Amelia wasn't a morning person. By the way she flopped on the table, you'd think that she was absolutely fatigued, out of breath, but she was just tired and she didn't want to get out of bed.

To Kyle, it was kind of weird for Amelia to not be a morning person. As he ate his cereal, he heard the whines and groans of his energetic friend. He lightly patted her back just to elicit another groan from the girl, so he decided to just drop it.

But, what was even weirder is that Phora was an absolute morning person. Never did she once show any signs of having a rough sleep, nor did she have a bed head or bags under her eyes. Maybe it was due to the coffee, or maybe she was awake for at least an hour, or did she even sleep at all? Maybe it was due to how stoic she was, Kyle proposed, watching Phora take a large swig of her was almost relaxing. Even if he couldn't see a sun, it was pretty therapeutic to have at least some silence for a while. Some time to think over the events of yesterday. He nearly forgotten what he was doing right before he was kidnapped to this weird place. He was going to Stan's house, he recalled.

Come to think of it, there were blotches in his memory. He was slightly concerned but chalked it up due to a side effect to the portal. He'd have to ask Jenny about it to be sure, since she seemed very educated on how everything works. Speaking of the devil, Jenny walked into the kitchen, alongside of some guy that—is that Stan? No, it couldn't be. They don't have the same nose, and his eyes seem a bit more slanted. Plus have you seen this guy's hair? It was seriously shiny that he was tempted to run his fingers through it. Jenny grabbed an apple and slid into the seat next to Amelia. The boy flipped the switch on, what Kyle could only guess, was a water heater and leaned against the cabinet.

"So, what's our plan of action Jenny?" Phora asked, setting down her coffee mug. Jenny stretched her arms out then replied, "Well, when everyone's finish eating, I'll go over today's missions in command central. We have quiet a bit to do today, so I hope everyone's is well rested." At this Kyle nearly spit out the orange juice he was drinking, mission? Kyle had been here less than a whole day, and they expected him to go on missions! Everyone else seem to shrug it off and continue eating or doing what ever they where doing before. Breakfast finish soon after and group all made their way down the hall to the command center. The command center was large with control panels with more buttons than Kyle could dream of. The room was a deep shade of blue, and in the center of said room was a long and large white table. Jenny sat at the head of the table on a slightly larger chair, the rest of the group followed and sat in spacy white chairs beside her. Kyle stood still unsure of where to sit.

"Come on Kylie, you can sit here next to me." Amelia said, patting the floating chair beside her. Kyle did exactly that and watched as Amelia spin around in the chair, her grogginess seemly faded. The room was silent for a moment before the silence broke with the sound of the door swooshing open.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting," Kaitlynn peered in the room her eyes looking straight at the floor avoiding eye contact. "Oh no, am I late? I didn't mean to be late."

"No, it's fine Kaitlynn, your perfectly on time." Phora answered. Kaitlynn stepped inside of the room and sat next to Kyle, but scooted in her chair away from him. Kyle found this strange, but ignored it.

"Well, as we all know" Jenny began, pulling out a tablet like object and taping on it's screen. "We now have a great advantage against the enemy, Kyle. But, he is not very well changed so we'll need to send him on the easiest mission first. Me and Nate have chosen one for you Kyle." Kyle turned to Amelia and whispered, "Who's Nate?" Amelia pointed to the boy next to Jenny with the black hair. Kyle nodded.

Jenny continued, "Kyle you and Kaitlynn will need to head up to the surface and collect some more food for the base." Kaitlynn eyes went a little big and she opened her eyes to object, but Jenny continued.

"So here's your plan," Jenny tapped some things on the tablet and a 3D model popped up in the center of the table. "The green 'K' is for you Kyle, and the blue 'K' is for you Kaitlynn." Both the 'Ks' moved down a straight path, "You two will exit the base and head down the alleyway, and turn here." The two 'Ks' made a turn. "Here the food truck will arrive, you two using the LWHS sneak on to the truck and take just enough food so the guards don't notice, but enough that we'll have enough for another week or so. Am I clear?" Jenny finished. Both Kyle and Kaitlynn nodded, but Kyle noticed Kaitlynn didn't look very happy about the situation.

"Good, now go. Kyle, Kaitlynn will show you where the entrance to the surface." Jenny said, then she turned to Amelia, "Amelia stop spinning in the chair your going to break it!"

Both Kyle and Kaitlynn exited the room, and Kaitlynn pulled Kyle to the side. "Let's go." She spit out, grabbing Kyle's wrist and dragging him down the hallway.  
Yesterday 5:12PM  
OOhh! I really like this section! OUO Although, as usual a few grammatical errors, it's nothing that we can't edit! :D

Jenny grabbed an apple and slid into the seat next to Amelia. The boy flipped the switch on, what Kyle could only guess, was a water heater and leaned against the cabinet.

"So, what will we be doing today, Jenny?" Phora asked, setting down her coffee mug. Jenny stretched her arms out then replied, "Well, when everyone's finish eating, I'll go over today's missions in command central. We have quite a bit to do today, so I hope everyone is well rested." At this Kyle nearly spit out the orange juice he was drinking. Mission!? Kyle had been here less than a whole day, and they expected him to go on missions!? Everyone else seem to shrug it off and continue eating or doing what ever they were doing before.

Breakfast finished soon after and group all made their way down the hall to the command center. The command center was large with control panels with more buttons than Kyle could dream of. The room was a deep shade of blue, and in the center of said room was a long and large white table. Jenny sat at the head of the table on a slightly larger chair, the rest of the group followed and sat in futuristic white chairs beside her. Kyle stood still unsure of where to sit.

"Come on Kylie, you can sit here next to me." Amelia said, patting the floating chair beside her. Kyle did exactly that and watched as Amelia spin around in the chair, her grogginess seemly faded. The room was silent for a moment before the silence broke with the sound of the door swooshing open.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting," Kaitlynn peered in the room her eyes looking straight at the floor avoiding eye contact. "Oh no, am I late? I didn't mean to be late."

"No, it's fine Kaitlynn, you're perfectly on time." Phora answered. Kaitlynn stepped inside of the room and sat next to Kyle, but scooted in her chair away from him. Kyle found this strange, but chalked it up to how shy she was.

"Well, as we all know" Jenny began, pulling out a tablet like object and taping on it's screen. "We now have a great advantage against the enemy, Kyle. But, he is not very well trained so we'll need to send him on the easiest mission first. Me and Nate have chosen one for you Kyle." Kyle turned to Amelia and whispered, "Who's Nate?" Amelia pointed to the boy next to Jenny with the black hair. Kyle nodded.

Jenny continued, "Kyle, you and Kaitlynn will need to head up to the surface and collect some more food for the base." Kaitlynn's eyes went a little big and she opened her mouth to object, but Jenny continued.

"So here's your plan," Jenny tapped some things on the tablet and a 3D model popped up in the center of the table. "The green 'K' is for you Kyle, and the blue 'K' is for you Kaitlynn." Both the 'Ks' moved down a straight path, "You two will exit the base and head down the alleyway, and turn here." The two 'Ks' made a turn. "The food truck arrives here. You two using the LWHS sneak on to the truck and take just enough food so the guards don't notice, but enough that we'll have enough for another week or so. Am I clear?" Jenny finished. Both Kyle and Kaitlynn nodded, but Kyle noticed Kaitlynn didn't look very happy about the situation.

"Good, now go. Kyle, Kaitlynn will show you where the entrance to the surface is." Jenny said, then she turned to Amelia, "Amelia stop spinning in the chair you're going to break it!"

Both Kyle and Kaitlynn exited the room, and Kaitlynn pulled Kyle to the side. "Let's go." She sighed, grabbing Kyle's wrist and dragging him down the hallway, heaving two bags onto her shoulders that were near the entrance door.  
A small hiccup escaped her lips, and Kyle was very confused. When he first met her, she'd seem very nice and sociable, although a tad bit too shy. But right now, she's acting very strange. Why would she not want to go on this mission with him? He knows that he can be a bit unbearable at times, but he'd barely exchanged dialogue with Kaitlynn yesterday.  
Kaitlynn made a sharp left into a short dark damp hallway and shortly made it to a small station, which contained only a crate, ladder, and some more of those bags.  
"Climb up this." Kaitlynn said, grabbing a ladder and leaning it on the wall. Above it was the back side of what appeared to be a manhole with the words "Fuck you, Martha" crudely written on the back. Kyle slightly cringed at its vulgarity, but climbed up the ladder anyway.

"Remove it slowly," Kaitlynn whispered, "There are sound detectors around this area and we wouldn't want him to find out where we're hiding." Kyle nodded and started to slowly remove it. A bright stream of light hit Kyle once the lid was off, it wasn't as bright as he expected by bright none the less. Slowly, Kyle manged to crawl out followed by Kaitlynn. Kaitlynn carefully replaced the cover back over the hole, while Kyle looked around at the area they where at. They both stood in a dark alleyway, trash bins and bags surrounded the pair creating a nasty odor.

"Alright Kyle, this way." Kaitlynn whispered, slowly turning and walking down the alleyway, Kyle followed.

**Sorry for such a long wait guys, we both had a pinch of writers block. Hopefully chapters will come to you sooner. **


End file.
